Time is Running Out
by Falcone
Summary: ONE SHOTSong Fic based on Time is Running Out by Muse Shuyin's inward battle in front of Vegnagun. Death, pain, gulit...or Lenne?


**Time is Running Out**

**Author's Notes: **Okay…this is my very first song fic…so please, please, be gentle. This story is about the inward battle that Shuyin was having before he decided that he was going to use Vegnagun. He might not have actually had second thoughts on the whole situation, but if he did, this is what he would be thinking. The song I used is 'Time is Running Out,' by Muse. I really like Muse and their latest album is really dark in an eerie way. I thought that this song would be perfect!! I am thinking of doing more song fics from their other songs as well.

So basically, there is two little 'voices' and the lyrics are split between these 'voices'. And also, the typing **below** a set of lyrics is about those lyrics. Okay…enjoy…and please review!! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFX-2 or anything associated with it!! Also, I don't claim to own this song. Muse, a really good band that if you haven't listened to before you should do so, does! (Kinda a run-on!) ;)

I stood on the edge of the bridge, the massive machina face of Vegnagun looming over me. I looked up at the machine, my eyes staring at it in disgust and awe. Its face appeared to be poised in a look of eternal mockery, but at the same time it seemed to be appealing.

This monstrosity was the only way that I could save her, and yet I was sure it would destroy me. Each time I looked at it, my eyes turned away, but my fear was always subdued by my want, my need to use it.

I had been fighting a hopeless battle in my head about this Machina ever since I discovered its existence. I wanted to use it; I needed to…to save Lenne. But I couldn't. Too many deaths would occur because of me.

I grabbed onto my head tightly, squeezing my eyes shut. I fell to my knees, as tears slowly started to trickle down my cheeks. I made a groan inside my throat and looked up at Vegnagun.

**I think I'm drowning****  
Asphyxiated****  
I wanna break this spell****  
That you've created**

Why was this…_thing_…tormenting me? Every time I thought about it I could hear the screams of the innocent people in Bevelle, terrified and knowing that this was the end. Children would run, crying for their mothers as blast upon blast landed on their homes. I _couldn't_ do that. It was too…horrible…too…vicious.

**You're something beautiful****  
A contradiction****  
I wanna play the game****  
I want the friction**

But they were the ones that started it; they were the ones that wanted to hurt Lenne. They were going to force her to fight and use all her strength to stop an onslaught of betrayers. The more I thought of her being hurt the more and more angrier I became. I could picture her face, bloodied and determined, as she summoned her aeons. Each prayer she made would suck more of her energy until her last breath would escape her lungs. She would be rejected and forgotten at that moment, and all her sacrifices would have been useless. My anger and frustration was overriding my quilt. I wasn't going to let that happen to her…not to Lenne.

**You will be the death of me****  
You will be the death of me**

"No!" I yelled amid my frustration. "I can't" Vegnagun wouldn't save her. It would only be the death of many guiltless people. I looked up at the face of the machina. It's face now taunted me, knowing my weaknesses and feeding off of my hunger for Lenne.

"You will be the death of me," I whispered, my voice stunned. "You will be the death of Lenne!"

**Bury it**

My desires and hunger pushed at my mind, and tempted me to walk up to Vegnagun's smooth and fascinating body. I raised one hand feebly before me.

No!

**I won't let you bury it****  
I won't let you smother it****  
I won't let you murder it**

But every time I thought of Lenne and all of our happy times together I pushed away the part of me that was trying to stop the use of the powerful machine. Every time I thought of her sweet smile and how her eyes lit up when she looked at me pierced my heart. I didn't want to loss her. I didn't want to stop the feeling that came to me when she kissed me, and know that I could never hear her melodious voice sing softly in my ear as I fell asleep. Each pained thought came to my mind. I needed to hold her forever and I needed her love.

I had to use Vegnagun and end her pain. I wouldn't let go of my wants.

**Our time is running out****  
Our time is running out****  
You can't push it underground****  
You can't stop it screaming out**

My head pounded as I gazed up at Vegnagun, my eyes unable to leave its alluring face. I had to decide; time was leaving me each second that I sat there. But my mind still plagued me and I couldn't seem to push either felling away.

**I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted****  
I tried to give you up****  
But I'm addicted**

I wanted it to stop! I wanted the pain to leave and the death to end. Even though I tried, my eyes continued to feast on the sight before me.

**Now that you know I'm trapped  
Sense of elation**  
**You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation**

I lifted myself off of my knees and stared Vegnagun furiously in the face. The machina had not moved an inch and yet every time I looked at it, its expressions changed. Now it was looking at me, knowing that it had me in its grips. It knew that I couldn't help being pulled in by its luring nature; it knew that it had me trapped.

**You will squeeze the life out of me**

I screamed as loud as I could, the yell echoing off of the walls of the immense chamber that I was standing in. It was going to kill me and it knew it.

**Bury it**

I could still fight it; I could still walk away and end the pain. I turned around and was about to leave, but a voice inside of me suddenly called for me to wait…

**I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it****  
I won't let you murder it**

_You can't stop now; you've gone too far already._ The voice slithered in my head, dragging me in again.

**And our time is running out  
And our time is running out**

Swiftly, the sound of running footsteps reached my ears. Some one must have heard my scream.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. I had to make my decision now.

**You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out**

I looked up at the face of Vegnagun one lat time, a twisted smile forming on my face. I slowly walked up to it, my boots clunking on the hard metal below me.

I had to do it; I was going to do it. No matter what it took, I was going to save Lenne. I leaped onto the side of Vegnagun's massive arm and climbed my way up to the platform on its back. There, in front of me, was the piano-like device that was the means to the whole process of starting up the machine. I walked up to the piano and pressed one key.

**How did it come to this?

* * *

**

I really hope that you like it! This song is one of my favourites and I put a lot of work into making sure that I did it justice. There was actually a bit more to the song, but it was only repeating the bridge and the refrain so I thought that it was unnecessary. Please tell me what you think! And remember that this is my first song fic…so be nice! Please Review!


End file.
